<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skiing Adventure by DieAstra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789608">Skiing Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra'>DieAstra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fun, Skiing, Sledding, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pictures of my action figures skiing and sledding. Fun in the snow!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skiing Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>"Kathryn! Are you alright?"</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll carry you."</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>The hill, made from styrofoam, without the "snow":</p><p><a href="https://postimages.org/"></a><br/>
The snow I use is a sheet that sometimes new technology things come wrapped in:</p><p><a href="https://postimages.org/"></a><br/>
The little slalom posts I made with tooth pricks and paper for the flags:</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimages.org/"></a>
    <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>